Peticion especial
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un One Shot de Bisca y Alzack


**Petición Especial**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**One Shot.**

**Esta situado después del incidente de la Isla Tenrou**

Nadie lo creía… debía de ser imposible… pero las noticias dadas por el consejo de magos eran fidedignas…

La Isla Tenrou había desaparecido…

…Y con ella todos los magos que habían ido al examen de clase S.

Durante meses se hicieron búsquedas exhaustivas con el apoyo de Blue Pegasus y de Lamia Scale, incluso de parte del consejo, pero no se hayo nada…

El Gremio de Fairy Tail estaba desolado… aun así, Macao se encargo de mantener el orden… pero.

Después de 7 meses, algunos miembros empezaron a abandonar el Gremio, pese a los intentos Macao y Wakaba, al parecer con la desaparición de los magos de clase S mas Natsu, Lucy y los demás junto al Maestro, ya nada lograba mantener unido al gremio.

En poco tiempo la situación empezaba a decaer… de más de 200 magos, el Gremio cada día veía sus filas reducirse, no solo eso, las ofertas de empleo empezaron a ir en picada, aun así, algunos como Bisca y Alzack seguían teniendo bastantes misiones que aportaban dinero al gremio, Laky igual, aunque otros empezaban a decaer… Reedus, Max, Warren… la situación era dura.

1 año después del incidente de la Isla Tenrou.

Bisca Mulan se encontraba mirando un retrato que Reedus le había hecho a ella y a Erza… sonrió con tristeza.

-Erza… ya paso un año… y te extraño amiga- dijo ella sonriendo, miro por una ventana y a lo lejos vio a Alzack caminando, sonrió, estaban en una misión juntos, desde hacía unos días, ella y había estado pensando en algunas cosas que Erza le había dicho hace tiempo…

-"No desperdicies la oportunidad, es claro que él te gusta y tu le gustas, así que deja de jugar y declárate, la vida es corta y en cualquier momento podemos perderla, no pierdas tu tiempo"-

Bisca suspiro, desde que Erza le había dicho eso, había tratado de conectar puntos con Alzack, mas el nerviosismo le impedía.

-Erza debe de estar decepcionada de mi- dijo ella, mientras que suspirando salía a tomar algo de aire.

Las horas pasaban y otra misión más terminaba… Bisca solo miraba el cielo nocturno mientras que recordaba a Erza y a los demás… suspiro.

-Así que aquí estabas- se escucho atrás de ella y Bisca vio a Alzack Connell acercándose a ella.

-Alzack- dijo ella con calma.

-¿Estabas pensando en ellos verdad?- dijo Alzack sentándose a su lado.

-Si… no puedo creer que Acnologia los atacara… no… no creo que estén muertos- dijo Bisca seriamente.

-Bisca… toda la isla desapareció, el consejo, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y nosotros los buscamos por seis meses y no hallamos nada- dijo él, Bisca le miro y sonrió, haciendo que Alzack se sonrojase.

-Algo en mi interior me dice que están en algún lugar, lo sé- dijo Bisca, Alzack le miro sonriendo.

-Yo también deseo eso- dijo Alzack con una sonrisa.

Bisca le miro… y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

"La vida es corta"

Esas palabras de Erza estaban en su cabeza y no supo cómo, o porque, se acerco a Alzack, este le miro confuso.

-Ah… Bisca ¿Qué haces?- dijo Nervioso el vaquero, Bisca solo le miro con decisión.

-Alzack… no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así- dijo ella decidida.

-¿Así como?- preguntó nervioso.

-Alzack… no nos hagamos tontos, tu sabes de que hablo- dijo la vaquera algo sonrojada, Alzack trago saliva.- La vida es muy corta… y eso lo sabes bien… lo que paso, me ha dado una nueva perspectiva.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo el confuso.

Bisca solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Alzack… yo… yo te… te… ¡TE AMO!- exclamo toda roja la vaquera, mientras que él chico se sonrojo, Bisca solo le miro apenada.

-Bisca… yo… gracias- dijo el sonriendo, Bisca le miro y no necesito escuchar respuesta, algo en la mirada de Alzack le dio a entender que era correspondida… sonriendo se abalanzo sobre el chico y le beso ante la sorpresa del mismo.

Nada volvería a ser igual después de esa noche.

A todos en el gremio les sorprendió saber que ambos por fin se habían decidido a tener una relación, aunque la sorpresa fue más para la pareja que supieron que habían incluso apuestas de cuantos años tardarían en declararse.

Irónicamente, quien gano la apuesta fue la desaparecida Erza.

Varios meses después, tanto Bisca como Alzack contrajeron nupcias, fue quizás la última gran ceremonia del gremio… el momento más feliz en un mar de tristeza… y un año después,, la llegada de la pequeña Asuka dio luz y calor al gremio aun con todos sus problemas economicos.

Aun así,, la esperanza no se perdía… estaban dispuestos a seguir en memoria de los desaparecidos…

FIN SHOT

Je, uno corto de Bisca y Alzack, je, no me quedo muy bien, es que son caracteres un poco difíciles de manejar para mí, pero espero les haya gustado


End file.
